


Valentine's Day Crisis

by Doroshi_Bee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doroshi_Bee/pseuds/Doroshi_Bee
Summary: Marinette has a plan for a special someone on that special day, but will it go the way she hopes?





	Valentine's Day Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was supposed to post this on Valentine's day, buuuuut I forgot to post it till now. Either way, this is hella cute, and it's sorta based off of something I did haha

Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.  
It was Valentine's day. The thought made my palms sweat. I looked at the gift for Adrien, which was resting atop my desk. Inside was a pound of homemade chocolates. It had a red and white bow on the box and a card for Adrien. The gift wasn't nerve-racking, it was what the card said. This was the first step I had taken to show my feelings to Adrien. It said:  
Dear Adrien,  
Happy Valentine's Day! Will you be the Mickey to my Minnie, will you be my valentine?  
Love,  
Marinette  
All my friends had tried comforting me, saying that it was cute, but I doubted that. I took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. I would calmly present the present to Adrien, and go home. No mess, no stress. If only it were that easy.  
I gingerly placed the gift in the big bag next to my bag. Looking in the mirror, I stared at my hair and clothes to see if everything looked okay. Everything was good. On the outside, sure, but on the inside, not so much. When I looked at the time, it was time to head to school. I grabbed the bag with the gift inside and my school bag, and raced to school.  
~During School~  
I could not stop thinking about Adrien and the gift. I glanced up and down between the gift and the teacher. I was not prepared for today. Should I have prepared a script? Should I change the message?  
~After School~  
I waited behind the school's gym with the gift in hand. I had left a note for Adrien to meet me here after school. My heart started to pound. I was beginning to fidget. The birds were chirping, and the sun was brightly shining. There was not a cloud in the sky. That must have meant something good. I heard friendly chatter. Adrien and our friends were here. My best friend, Alya, gave me a big smile and a thumbs up. My sweating ceased slightly. Only slightly.  
"Hey, Marinette, what's up?" Adrien greeted with a sweet smile. His blond hair ruffled because of the slight breeze. The freckles on his face were placed perfectly. His vibrant, green eyes were trained on me and the gift I had in my hand. I shuffled towards him too scared to look him in the eye. My face aimed toward the ground, I tried to hide my tomato red face.  
"Heyadrienhappyvalentinesdayhereisyourgift." I shoved the gift into his hands, and without thinking, I ran off.  
My feet pounded on the concrete floor. I ran across the street and to my home. My blush eventually subsided, thankfully. I stomped up the stairs to my room and closed the door behind me.  
I crawled up the hatch to my balcony and settled down in my chair. Then, I started to think about what had just happened. Crap. What was I thinking? What was the point of running away, you idiot? I groaned. What was I going to do tomorrow? I still had school. I felt like digging up a hole and burying myself in it.  
I heard footsteps coming towards me. My eyes shot open to see it was Alya. I sighed with relief. I was glad that is wasn't Adrien because I was just not ready to face him.  
"Hey." She whispered. "Great stunt you pulled back there."  
"Ugh. Let's not talk about this right now, please." I felt like crying. I'd embarrassed myself so much.  
"Too bad. I'm going to talk about now anyway. He liked the gift, you know. He even said yes."  
"'Kay thanks, Alya, but now is not the time."  
"You should go talk to him." She suggested. Nope nope nopitty nope nope. That was definitely NOT an option. I shook my head. My only option at this point was to go bury myself in a deep hole. I got up to leave.  
"Well, I'll be heading out now." I gave her a hug and left. When I looked behind me Alya was energetically waving and smiling. I headed out of my room and the bakery. The moment I opened the door, a wave of hot, humid air blasted me as I left the bakery doors.  
I started to walk to the left until I spotted Adrien. My eyes widened. Make sure you don't make eye contact. Being my usual self, which my usual fate, we made eye contact anyway. Crap. I turned to the right and started speed walking.  
"Marinette, wait up!" Adrien called after me. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I made my way into a crowded store. This was my plan, losing him in a large crowd. Not a great plan, but it was still something.  
I zoomed through the aisles. I'd almost lost him. My heart started to drum. I hope he didn't catch up to me. I constantly looked around to make sure he didn't see me.  
After making a lot of turns and circles, I started to head to the entrance. However, I felt a soft, warm hand grasp mine. It was too late to run now.  
I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I already knew. It was Adrien. I sucked in my breath. My heart started to hammer even more. He turned me to face him and looked me straight in the eyes. I turned my face and looked away. My face was going redder by the minute. He gently grabbed my chin. Oh, Lord. My heart jumped out of my chest. He angled my face to look at his.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. His worried, concerned eyes focused on me.  
"I just can't b-believe that I embarrassed, I ran, I mean-" I was cut off. Adrien's soft lips interrupted me. My eyes widened. My face turned hot. He was kissing me. The boy of my dreams was kissing me. My already hard-beating heart was finally pulverized. This must have been a dream. If this is a dream, oh Lord, please don't wake me up. Matching his actions, I kissed him back. He pulled me closer to his body. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. He pulled away, and my heart calmed down to a steady beat.  
"You weren't embarrassing at all. In fact you were quite the opposite." He assured me. "So would you do me a favor and be my Valentine?  
I muttered a small yes and nodded. He smiled and caressed my cheek.  
"OH MY GOD! I SHIP IT!" Startled, Adrien and I pulled away. Both of our faces were beet red. We saw a screaming Alya and Nino excitedly emerging from one of the nearest aisles. They had been spying on us.  
I blushed and tried to edge away from the scene and the prying eyes, but Adrien's hand clamped firmly onto mine before I could get away.  
"You aren't running away this time, my dear Valentine," he said with a playfully malicious smirk.


End file.
